


The Life of Two Wizards  (Destiel Hogwarts AU)

by IdjitSherlockian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdjitSherlockian/pseuds/IdjitSherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean seems to have fallen for the headmaster's son, Castiel. With all of the troubles going on in the Wizarding world, such as the rise of the Dark Lady Amara, will their romance survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean watched as the headmaster's son sat quietly at the hufflepuff table, listening intently to the conversation around him but not participating in the chatter. Castiel was a sixth year, just like Dean, and (according to Dean) a complete cutie.

It wasn't to say he was skinny, he was actually quite muscled for his age, but he had a lean figure. His eyes, oh his eyes, they were a brilliant shade baby blue, one that sent an electric current through Dean's body at the very sight of them. His unkempt raven hair and rare smile made Dean feel an unexplainable giddiness in his soul. It was the simple things that shook Dean the most, though.

The way his eyes lit up when he smiled, how he would scrunch up his eyebrows when in deep thought. The way the corners of his mouth turned upward whenever he made the sound of ‘H’. It was these things that sent Dean head over heels for him.

A sudden tap on Dean's shoulder jolted him out of his little daydream, and he turned to find a face he knew all too well. He stifled a groan as he recognized the face, a frown forming across his own.

"Are you gonna just stare and drool at my little brother, or do I need to lead you over there myself?" The voice belonged to Gabriel, the Slytherin school trickster. He had a sly smile playing on his mouth, with amusement glistening in his caramel eyes.

Dean tried to play it off like he hadn't been staring, but his face filled with color as he sputtered back a weak attempt at a retort,"Yeah, well, not like I haven't seen you staring at mine."

 

At this Gabriel let out a snort of laughter. "Really? Thats your comeback? Does it seem like I'm trying to hide it?”

Dean turned away as an attempt to hide his red cheeks, deliberately keeping his gaze away from Castiel. 

"Aw, no reason to be embarrassed Dean-o!" The trickster proclaimed as he sat himself down at the table, ignoring the slightly annoyed glances from the Gryffindors around him (wherever Gabriel was trouble seemed to follow). "If you want, I can drop a few hints for him. Help get it through that oblivious Hufflepuff mind he has."

"I don't need your help flirting, Gabe." Dean mumbled, sending a sideways glance his way before training it on the wall and trying very, very hard to keep it from drifting towards the Hufflepuff again.

Gabriel started to chuckle once more, earning a glare from Dean that just fueled the snickers . "Look Squirrel,” the scowl on Dean's face deepened at Gabriel’s use of Professor Crowley’s nickname for him, “you're his friend-best friend even. Just go talk to him, maybe make a few hints. I won't hurt you as long as you treat him right."

At this Dean rolled his eyes, getting up from the table. "Anything to get you to shut up. "

 

"Aw come on Dean-o! You know you love me! Now, if you can excuse me, I'm pretty sure Balthazar is about to set off an astounding fireworks show in Professor Crowley's classroom, and I don't want to miss the show. Especially since the fireworks are mine."

Before Dean could even respond Gabriel was off, teachers catching on from his absence that something was going on and chasing after him. Dean sighed, before making his way to the Hufflepuff table in a nervous way, something totally out of character for the normally courageous teenager.

As if he could feel his presence, Castiel turned when Dean approached, and almlst instantly a smile spread across his face. "Hello, Dean."

"Hey Cas." Dean replied, taking the empty place at the table beside him. Around him he could hear a couple of kids giggle, tinting Dean's ears a bright pink when he realised how obvious his crush was(to everyone except Castiel,of course).

The Hufflepuff boy shifted slightly to be able to look more directly at Dean, his face settling back into its normal look. Dean noticed the way Castiel absentmindedly fiddled with a note in his hand, making the once smooth envelope crinkled and looking messy.

Dean motioned toward the note with his hand, and inquisitive look placed upon his facial features. “Finally got a replacement owl, huh? Ol’ Bee getting to have that retirement you were talking about?”

Castiel seemed confused for a moment, his head tilting slightly to the side (another little thing that Dean loved about him). It took him a few seconds, but after looking at the letter in his hand he seemed to snap back into his senses. “Oh, yeah. Bee’s staying up in my father's office. No replacement owl though, this was sent by my cousin.”

The emotion in his voice was hidden, but the sentences were said half-heartedly. A spike of worry hit Dean's heart, and he began to inquire due to the fear he felt. “Are you okay,Cas?” 

"Im fine, Dean. Have your grades been getting better, Dean?" Castiel asked his friend casually, changing the subject as quickly as he could,"I'd be more than happy to tutor you again."

Dean instantly knew better than to continue to press on a touchy subject from his own life, so he let the mood drop and instead let it return to normal.

Dean's reply came out much faster than he intended,causing the pink to spread to his cheeks,"Yes! Uh, I mean if it's okay with you- I haven't really been paying attention during class."

Another chorus of quiet laughter from Castiel's schoolmates filled the air, but Castiel was completely oblivious,"Of course I would be happy to help you,Dean. Though you really should pay more attention in class instead of relying on me to get the information to you."

Dean smiled, trying to keep his eyes from straying to Castiel's lips for too long,"I'll try to pay more attention in class, although I definitely don't mind being tutored if it's you."

Dean stopped for a moment and though of all the wrong choices he made that led to this moment, right here and now, where he would say those words and instantly regret them. Inside of his mind, he was screaming at the top of his lungs in complete shock-on the outside he was trying to play it cool, smiling and likely looking like a dork.

Somehow, miraculously, Castiel didn't pick up on his flirt even if everyone around them did. Instead he simply said,"I won't be around during tests, Dean."

Holding in a sigh of relief, Dean nodded in an attempt to cover his embarrassment. Castiel smiled, making Dean's heart drop into his stomach as he did.

They continued to make small talk as the rest of the time allotted to them began to run thin. Castiel's strange mood seemed to fade, and Dean was even successful in making him chuckle a few times.

Just as he was about to gain the confidence to make another flirtatious comment, the time for breakfast was cut short and witches and wizards were shuffling towards the exit to get to their classes.

"I'll talk to you later Dean, we'll make a time to start with lessons then." Castiel quickly hugged the Gryffindor, leaving Dean in a shocked daze as the hufflepuff hurried off to class.

"See you later, Cas."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda forgot this fic whoops anyway sorry the chapters short and kinda rushed

Time moved sluggishly throughout the rest of the day, and Dean Winchester was to a point of madness as he walked into his N.E.W.T Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

While Dean has a passion for the class, and was quite good at it as well, he had a burning hatred toward the teacher. Upon entering the classroom, a quiet sneer could he heard from the front of the classroom.

"Dean Winchester, how delightful. I assume you failed to complete the assignment I provided for you?" Professor Crowley peered over his copy of the daily prophet, eyebrows raised.

Dean rolled his eyes,"It may surprise you, Crowley, but I made it into this class for a reason. I take my future career very seriously."

A snort could be heard from the professor, and Dean's face turned red with rage,"Sure, Squirrel. We'll see when I pass back your essays. Put it on the table over there."

With a slight hand motion to a cleared away table, Crowley returned to his copy of the Daily Prophet without even bothering to look or speak to him again.

Sighing loud enough for Crowley to hear, Dean tossed the essay onto the table and took his seat, slumping forward slightly as the rest of the class began to file in through the door.

 

He sat quietly, watching a few kids he recognized but didn't know the names of file in, along with a few people he knew well enough to talk to. The most noticeable of the group was Benny, a Slytherin that Dean had somehow managed to befriend. He took his seat beside Dean, ignoring a few glares from the more ‘jackass’ kinds of Slytherins as Dean liked to call them.

Benny took one look at Dean and raised a brow, inspecting the pout on his face. “Let me guess, Professor Crowley? Or Gabriel?”

“Both.” Dean replied simply, his pointed gaze in the direction of the teacher. Professor Crowley had gotten up then, and began to speak. Dean didn't really listen, he knew about the subject anyway. Unlike his brother he may not like to study, but he found DADA very intriguing and could get through books about it easily.

By the time class was over, Dean was almost certain he was about to blow from the energy itching to talk to the Hufflepuff once more. He didn't even hear Benny trying to talk to him until the sharp pain of a fist hitting his arm snapped him from his agitated daze. “What was that for!?” He hissed, rubbing the spot where his friend’s fist had landed. 

“You were ignoring me. Also I was trying to tell you that the boy you're all lovey dovey for is right over there.” Benny pointed at where Castiel stood with his brother Gabriel, who seemed to be attempting to explain something to Castiel as the younger boy brushed it off.

“I'm not all lovey dovey towards him Benny he just-”Dean stopped and fumbled over his words as Castiel noticed him and waved before deserting his brother to run over to Dean, never finishing his older sentence as the Hufflepuff arrived beside him. “Hey Cas.” 

Benny snickered in the background as he patted Dean's shoulder, abandoning him and going to talk to Gabriel. That traitor.

Castiel watched Benny walk away with a slightly puzzled look on his face, but after that moment a beaming smile replaced it. All Dean could think of was how damn cute Castiel looked when he smiled like that.

“Hey Dean! It turns out I have some free time this afternoon, if you want we could do the study session tonight. At the library.”

Dean might have replied a little to enthusiastically. “Yeah! Yeah, uh, sure. I'm free this afternoon.” 

Castiel's smile grew, if that was even possible. “Great, I'll see you then! Goodbye, Dean.”

“Bye, Cas.”

Dean was smiling like an idiot.

 

\--

The rest of the day Dean was in a extremely cheerful mood, and almost everyone knew why. Even Sam, as he watched Dean walking down the hall with a humongous grin on his face, could predict exactly what was going on (with a little help from his friend Charlie, who always enthusiastically filled him in on her brothers little love life since she was friends with Castiel).

When he got to the library, Castiel was already waiting for him. Waving him over to the table, the two had the books set out, but they didn't really study. 

“You have DADA N.E.W.T classes, right?” Castiel inquired as he mindlessly flipped through a random book, not even looking at it. 

Dean nodded, “Yeah, I want to be an auror when I'm older.”

“That's what Gabriel is going for to! I'm going to try to teach here, Care of Magical Creatures.” Castiel's eyes seemed to shine an even brighter blue as he brought up his interest.

And image of Castiel with some of the baby mythical creatures their teacher had shown them, instructing first years on how to handle them, popped into Dean's head and he grinned as pink dusted his cheeks. Before he could respond respond though, the doors of the library slammed open and a loud voice filled the air.

“Everyone to the dining hall, quick! There's been news of the Dark Lady!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you all know who the dark lady is lmao


End file.
